Naruto the beginning
by Mr. Split
Summary: If you did... Naruto Uzumaki, that do next? Sure to live... to live and not surrender. Yamanaka Keiko - /N3hwBT6 Yuki Shokku - /H73Bs98


========== Chapter 1. ==========

I just closed my eyes here and opened them somewhere else. You know how it feels when you're really tired and you just drag your head to the pillow, boom, and it's like you're awake. Temporary loss of consciousness. So it was now, for a moment, and I open my eyes, looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Thought particularly there is no. The ceiling is white, the twists of cracks, apparently have not done repairs. Turned his head a little on his side, unfamiliar surroundings. A couple of ragged chairs, a rectangular table. On the table is a paper bag with something. Comes to mind, which again is not removed the milk in the fridge.

It becomes a catalyst. What milk, what fridge? Where am I?

What the fuck?

I jump out of bed and look around. The walls are light green. In the corners is a couple of small lockers. Across the room stretched a rope on which hangs a pair of t-shirts and funny green panties with pug frogs. The rest of the clothes are randomly scattered around the apartment. In General, there is a small mess. What the packs, papers, boxes from under something and other rubbish. On the wall hangs a large poster with a strange pattern drawn on it, a large spiral with a small corner in the lower left part.

That's what it all means, where am I?

My eyes rest on the window. Come and look. If before I in General something has maintained calm. Well, woke up somewhere, not clear where it happens to everyone, but now I just fell into a stupor.

Is what I do in Asia or what? I asked myself stupidly. If anyone has been to China or Thailand, he would immediately recognize the picture. Characteristic buildings, apartments glued to each other. The buildings themselves were surrounded by red-tiled aprons. Not far from my window stands an electric pole with bundles of wires going to all ends of the street. In my head began to swarm absolutely fantastic thought.

HOW could I be in Asia? For some reason, I remembered Hollywood movies, where the characters suddenly woke up in different, unfamiliar places. I pinched myself just in case. That hurts. But then I was attracted by another feature - or features had two. Specifically, they were my hands. Small such hands. Like a child.

Glancing once more at the cloudy window, I could see the child's face. But with mustache. More precisely with stripes on cheeks. It was bad. So I decided to look for a mirror in the living area. Particularly large quadrature apartment does not differ and the first door was a bathroom. Going into the bathroom, I saw a mirror and greedily clung to him.

What did I say about roofs? Looks like one's definitely moving out.

From the mirror I saw a boy of eight, thin, with hair sticking out in different directions, the color of ripe wheat, with bright blue eyes and three thin black stripes on each cheek. I'm a child? Why am I a child? Yes even and such! To say that I did not look like myself as a child, not to say nothing. Blue eyes and blond hair. Aryan man.

I raised my hand and poked myself on the cheek, and the reflection repeated it exactly. I looked around the bathroom sadly, but apart from the toothbrush in the glass, a piece of soap and a towel, I saw nothing else. Again and stared at his reflection hoping that the Wraith will fall. Not sleep. Strangely, her face seemed kinda familiar. But I certainly never saw him.

Coming out of the bathroom, I walked around the room, noticing the filthy to horror stove, decrepit refrigerator and everything. The age-old men's habit looked in a completely empty refrigerator. Have pokereval nail, not known substance on the plate. He went to the window again. And deciding to ventilate the room, opened the transom. The room was immediately filled with the chirping of birds and the usual city noise. Passers-by hurrying about their business, somewhere a dog barks, someone someone yelled. Here on the roof on the other side of the street runs an athletic-looking brunette, in a very funny outfit. Following the movement of beauty, and seeing as she easily jumped five meters distance to the next roof and not even stopping to continue running, I realized that something in the surrounding reality, not so. And here is yet another thought pierced my consciousness, and where machines? Once again, looking around the nearby streets, I saw no signs of cars. And ordinary vehicle noise, I have not heard. Getting directly in his underpants on a narrow balcony outside the window, I again carefully examined the street. There are no cars. Advertising by the way, I also saw. No. Weirder and weirder.

From the next balcony a middle-aged woman in a simple red dress hanging wet underwear looked at me. That look. I don't know what I did to her, but my aunt doesn't really like me. Back at the apartment. I sat down on the bed and thought. Surrealism of some kind. Nothing but questions. Where am I? Who am I? How I got here and if I'm dreaming, that's all. Touching the crumpled bed, I came to the conclusion that the sheet is quite a normal, cotton. Not unlike the one I slept on a day ago. So the last question can be tentatively answer that it is not a dream. Conventionally, because you never know what you can catch glitches. I looked at the wall with the poster and came to the conclusion that somewhere this was a sign seen. Again, where? That's crazy. A spiral and a small triangle. Depicted schematically we can say. And then some of the depths of my memory came the name "Konoha". Konoha!

What did I tell you before about the roof? So these were the little things. Konoha. Shinobi. Naruto. My eye twitched at the dreadful guess. On wadded legs I made it to the bathroom and stuck to the mirror again. A boy in the mirror had kind of absolutely stunned and to everything to everything to everything else twitching rightist eye. The yellow hair, the blue eyes and the stripes on her cheeks were still there.

\- Bitch, Bastard, Bitch fucking...- Mother, I long and hard, remembering all, and Naruto and shinobi and Konoha and the whole world. And the mats were in their native language. No Japanese. It must be strange to stand in front of a mirror in an empty apartment and cover everything and everyone.

How long this went on was difficult to say. Maybe five minutes, maybe ten, maybe an hour. Finally, out of breath and feeling a little let go, I remembered something else , I paid attention to my stomach.

I found no sign of the seal. Or maybe she wasn't. Whether the naked eye to notice it was impossible. How to check if I'm a Jinchuuriki I had no idea. Although the view of that woman that hung the Laundry, was so-so. Again, no argument. You never know what our relationship is. Maybe I'm her favorite cat being choked to death.

So wait. PROOF! Need accurate information! And now you decide then yourself every.

Let's start with the apartment!

After about an hour of rampant search and half an hour of bringing a small order. I became holder of the documents on name of Naruto Uzumaki. Something like a diary with a photograph, talking about the fact that I am a second year student of the shinobi Academy. And another interesting document stating that I am an orphan and for me benefits are fixed. It is true what the benefits were unclear. I also found something like a certificate of employment for social housing and a scholarship from the Academy.

What does that mean... That I'm still Naruto Uzumaki! I'm an orphan! I have accommodation! And I get about one thousand five hundred Ryo a month. Much or little, I did not know. By the way, where in fact the money. For cleaning their as the not found.

After searching both lockers and finding a battered box with a red wool scarf inside and a couple of little things. Not that. So clothes. Taking the shorts in his hands, I found in one of the pockets of the purse in the form of a frog's head. Immediately the name "gamma-Chan"came.

Opening it I found a crumpled piece of paper in 1 d, and a pair of metal coins with the denominations of ten and five sen. Thin. Start a General search, looking for possible nest egg is not wanted.

Knowing that in one of the boxes lying around, the bundle is very similar to instant noodles, I decided not maracide and putting a little dented iron kettle on the stove. He sat down at the table and decided to think about his life.

Let's start with the urgent yet. The first is the language. Language I knew. And that was damn good. Imagining how I'm trying to communicate with the locals at home I already skewed. Given the location and living here are pretty good and shinobi, the implications of this memory loss could be fatal. The second is housing and money. With housing as I understand it there were no problems. Housing owned Konoha and did it free handed. Well, great. Now the question of money. They're gone. My gut told me there was no stash. And if there is something elsewhere, I do not cold not hot. The scholarship was awarded on the fifteenth of each month. Now the question is, what day is today? That's how? However with this, too, can be deal.

Distracted by the boiling kettle and noodle tea. I have already started to do more global things.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Fictional blockbuster long forgotten me anime, the first season which I looked under beer. Manga Pro shinobi, professional mercenaries. And plus chakra. Jinchuuriki, plus, plus, plus Kyubi your mother more... Perhaps you can think of and why I'm so nervous... And now imagine yourself. If all goes according to the notorious Canon, then I will become a shinobi. When suddenly I was hit with a kunai or say will apply to any equipment, I seriously can come to dying. Oh man. The life of a shinobi is not even any service in the special forces. In the end, not all the time the military are at war. Where the service and challenging. And in the end, can the contract be broken. And here? Is it possible Jinchuuriki to break the contract with the village? I guess you can, only feet first after extraction Kyubi. I. e. there is no choice. Endless training. Missions where you can both kill and cripple. And on top if everything will happen as in the manga, then my bird will hunt for guys with equal force to all kinds of people, spiders, betmenom and Superman. Which is definitely not hood. And after all I not Naruto. I will not be able to draw enemies to my side with fiery speeches and heroic deeds. Not in my past life I have had moments where you could say I was a hero. But they were few and no killing in the name of a bright future for me to do was not necessary. And here is in this it seems will have. Because to die while I'm definitely not going.

Another important question... what happened to Naruto himself? What happened to him? Is he dead, or can he be transported into my body? Lots of questions and no answers.

Joyless arguing, so I slowly destroyed the noodles. And they did it with CHOPSTICKS. Not to say that I do not know how to use them, I was in Chinese and Japanese restaurants, but usually seeing my possession of these ancient Asian Cutlery, the waiters on their own initiative brought me a fork.

A knock at the door distracted me from my thoughts.

Thoughts immediately darted like birds in a cage. Who? What? Do you have him? Where to go? What to do? The door knocked again, more insistently. Finally stopping throwing around the apartment and wearing a second pant leg in it is not clear where I took my hands shorts. I took a few deep breaths and exhaled. Be calm. Just be calm. I headed for the door.

\- Naruto! Open the door! I know you're there! – So the voice is male and very unhappy.

Opening finally a rather flimsy looking door, I saw a very unhappy young boy with a scar on the bridge of the nose. I think I even heard the brains creaking in my head trying to remember. Iruka, sure Iruka, a teacher from the Academy.

The above-mentioned Iruka entered the apartment, and closing the door, menacingly pointed a finger at me.

\- Naruto, why didn't you was in class for two whole days! What kind of indiscipline! How are you going to become a shinobi if... And so on and so forth Inflame the chunin.

To be honest, I was a little confused. You no hi, no how you doing. That's how to immediately reprimand. Maybe I don't feel well. Or even dying. Gets pregnant and immediately reprimand. Speaking of bad. I understood the essence of his claims from the first phrase. The question how to take on yourself? Well, we will act brazenly, but carefully

Finally came the moment when chunin under exhausted, I brazenly declared:

\- So it's Iruka-Sensei, were poisoned yesterday, datebayo, looks ate something stale. – I thoughtfully looked at the lonely standing bag of milk.- I was in the bathroom all day yesterday.

Iruka, who was gathering air for a new series of moralizing, immediately lost his way and looked puzzled at me and followed my gaze, at the package of milk.

-Uh-uh ... He held out.

Finally came to the table and sniffing the milk, he pulled a face and asked:

How long have you had it here?

\- But who knows Iruka Sensei, maybe four days...- I Turned stupid.

\- Okay, you were poisoned yesterday. How are you feeling today?

\- Yes, like normal. You think it's the milk?- I continued.

Iruka just rolled his eyes, but he probably visited it a thought:

\- And if normal, why today you not? – He has to work in the theater,

at the same time the sight of Sherlock Holmes and the Inquisitor of Torquemada combine not everyone. However, I am not particularly seduced and decided to except excuses still to probe a little soil.

It's Sensei.- Canonical gesture with scratching the back of the head.- I thought today was the weekend and there would be no classes.

It seems this phrase has filled something inside of Hiroki. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently changed their mind and only shook his head.

\- Friday today Naruto, Friday. Weekend tomorrow. As if disillusioned with the world, Iruka walked to the door.

What date? – Deciding to strike while the iron is hot I asked.

Iruka turned in the open door. In his eyes I saw a sea of hopelessness.

\- First today... first of August. Friday.

Iruka walked slowly down the corridor. I even felt a little sorry for him. I didn't know what had upset him so much. He took the bag of milk with him.

Closing the door behind Iruka, I returned to the noodles, which had already cooled. Well, to sum up: we can say that the meeting was successful. I thought it would be much worse. All the same cartoon is one thing, but in life everything is completely different. What I mean? I'm talking about their impressions about Iruka. Something our academic Sensei penetrating human impressions made on me. In the sense that maybe he of course noticed the changes that happened with Naruto and now to prepare a squad of ANBU to capture my precious carcass... But again old intuition soothingly said that I was able to do this simple of a guy named Iruka. Everything else I had a strong impression that the real Naruto has got the order of his teacher, and he just is tired of the strange blond.

As for the rest... our Sensei brought two news, one good and one bad. The good thing was that tomorrow was the weekend. And there is an opportunity to prepare for the visit to the Academy. If you believe the manga then any of Naruto's classmates didn't interact much. But this is again to follow the manga... Honestly, I still could not believe in the reality of what is happening. That I'm really in this world and everything is for real. But even Iruka, because he is quite real, even when he was yelling at me, it smacked a little onions and some food, apparently before coming to me, it was time for lunch. Could it all be an illusion?

But the bad news was that I had a penny left from the cash, and the scholarship would be given in thirteen days. And I'm sorry I have to this? What to eat? The prospect of prolonged starvation stood before me in full growth. What to do?

Several booting this problem, did not notice how to finish the noodles. To say I'm full would be a great exaggeration. Here is same OK hi, and there is still bear…

Deciding that it is not necessary to load yourself with another problem, I put on a t-shirt, found something like sneakers, went outside. I need to clear my head a little. Too much excitement in the morning.

Going down to the first floor, I went outside. The weather was what we needed. The sun was not so hot and strong, there were many different greens. Bird trills poured in different ways. A light refreshing breeze was blowing. The air seemed somehow unreal fresh and pleasant. However, what is surprising, this world does not know any exhaust gases from thousands of cars, no CHP, no metallurgical plants. In General.

And then suddenly back I felt something strange, as if sandpaper had. I don't know how else to describe this feeling. I immediately looked back and stared at the elderly aunt, with a basket in her hands. Her face was full of hatred. Hatred of me. Our eyes met and she immediately looked away. But the feeling of something heavy continued to come from her. Having watched the strange lady who quickly disappeared around the corner, I again thought. What was that? I beforehand felt her emotions. I knew exactly what she was going through. Weirder and weirder.

Deciding not to bother, but still leave a tick over this strangeness, I went down the street, deciding to explore the neighborhood. After all, I have to live in this village, and the sooner I explore it, the easier it will be. So I slowly turned on a wider street and moved towards the center of the village, on the way memorized landmarks that would not get lost on the way back.

Well what can I say... Naruto is not very loved. VERY! VERY! Didn't love! The views that I caught on the way, just radiated hatred. Repeatedly caught that unpleasant feeling which was in the beginning.

\- Hi,, so and evil eye can be any obtain. He muttered softly to himself.

There were more interesting discoveries. Not to say that I live such a great physiognomist, but I where knew that some people would rather play the hate than it really felt. Sometimes I even noticed something like sympathy. But this was rather the exception. And if I tried to see such people, they quickly turned away.

To boast of a good mood after such a walk was definitely impossible. I'm a thick-skinned man, but I'm not myself.

Finally I came to the market square. The place itself was quite remarkable and had the shape of a circle, which was divided into four large parts crossing its streets. Rows of assorted trays, with stretched multicolored tents, saving from the sun, where you can find mostly food, went first. A little further sold different utensils and household supplies. Even further away were the merchants of clothing and footwear. Barkers were shouting, praising their goods.

The square itself was enclosed in a circle of wooden and stone buildings, which housed shops and shops more serious. There were also tailors, gun shops, shops of Fuin traders, offices of trade offices and much, much more.

Well, it's time to learn one of the most important points! That is the price! Going to one of the trays, with different cereals and spices, I was able to estimate the approximate cost. Well, what can I say... Cheaper than the store, which is near my house, but not much. After wandering among the stalls and pricing various edible goods, I came to the conclusion that one and a half thousand re, which I allocate as a scholarship, you will not die of hunger. But perhaps this is all. I. e. to buy something from clothes or other trifles, it is necessary to save on food. And this is given that you have to cook yourself. Well. Contrary to what was expected in the appointment of such scholarships? For some reason I thought that the scholarship is more necessary for all sorts of little things necessary in the study than for full self-support.

Having bought on the last, at the dealer who looked at me is dissatisfied, a pound of rice. I decided to hoof it home. For today, perhaps enough impressions.

Still a little lost on the way home, I was happy to see the familiar roof of the hostel.

Entering the apartment, began looking for pans. Finally finding the right, I was somewhat surprised. This item was dented on one side and inside were the remnants of something burnt, kettle won, too dented from Naruto that psychotic episodes what if he has dishes? Yes and on furniture strange traces, if its not too working hard chopped down with an axe, then invoking the, that on refrigerator, too, several dents, I seriously wondered, all weirder and weirder. Sighing heavily, I began to clean it. Finally outdraw a saucepan, poured water and put on stove.

Glancing out the window, I noticed that the sun was slowly beginning to set.

What a day! All, no more discoveries, eat, take a shower (cold by the way) and on the side. Search stash, the analysis seen and everything I decided to put off until tomorrow. No sooner said than done.


End file.
